


Anything Worth My Love Is Worth A Fight

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [12]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Paul gets his hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Someone needs to talk to him, Dwayne. Explain what's happening to him. And if you can't then I'll have to. He deserves it."
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Anything Worth My Love Is Worth A Fight

Michael had left shortly after, still surprised that they were letting him go once again.

"Why wouldn't we?" Marko had asked him.  
 _'I saw you kill... I know what you are!'_ Michael had thought, wasn't it obvious?  
"So what? It's not like you're planning on telling someone." Marko had replied, and Michael had been shocked to realize it was true.

Until then it had never crossed his mind to do the right thing, go to the police.  
"Even if they believed you they couldn't do anything about it, you know? Couldn't _stop_ us." Marko pointed out, and Michael knew that by 'stop us' he meant 'kill us'.  
 _'I wouldn't want them to.'_ He thought, and didn't care that the blond had heard him.

~

Michael had left before them, and now Marko and Paul were alone on the beach, both leaning on the bikes, Marko on his own and Paul on Dwayne's.

"Come here." Marko said after a moment of silence, opening his arms as Paul got closer and pulled him into a hug. "You're my brother," he said into Paul's ear, "I care about you more than I can put into words." His voice cracked as he spoke but neither of them minded.  
Marko held him tight and felt tears approaching quickly. He didn't try to hold them back, wasn't ashamed of being emotional in front of his brother.

"Promise you'll never think that again, alright? It's not true." Marko assured him as he felt Paul letting go of him.  
 _'I'm sorry...'_ Paul thought, stepping back and lowering his head.  
He felt how much his thought had hurt Marko, and believed him when he said he was important for them.  
"You don't need to apologize, Paulie." Marko said. "And I'm not done hugging you!" He added right before throwing himself at Paul again. He lost his balance and they fell into the sand, both of them chuckling as they got back on their feet.

~

Dwayne smelled it as soon as they came back in, and got up for the first time that night, throwing himself at Marko and sniffing him. He had been right, he recognized the scent immediately.

 _'Michael?'_ He thought, disoriented. _'That's it. Olfactory hallucinations. I'm going mad. What's next? I'll start seeing him, too?'_  
"No, Dwayne. You're not crazy yet." Marko reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We met him while we were getting your bike back." He explained. "You're welcome, by the way."

"You met him? How was he?" Dwayne asked concerned, and Marko smiled. They were so similar, Michael and Dwayne, both so worried for each other.

"Well, you can't expect him to be fine after last night, but I'd say he's holding up." Marko said. "But he's starving, I could feel his hunger growing. And he's got no idea what's going on with his body."  
"Someone needs to talk to him, Dwayne. Explain what's happening to him." Marko continued. "And if you can't, then I'll have to. He deserves it."

Dwayne sighed, could only imagine how scary it was for Michael, to experience all those changes without having a pack to rely on. _'I fucked up.'_ He thought, realization hitting him like a punch. _'Left my mate in his time of need... It's true_ he _asked me to, but I should have known better.'_

"I'll do it." He said in the end, getting up and heading out. _'I put him in this situation. Helping him through it is the least I can do for him.'_

"Now?" David asked.  
"Alone?" Paul echoed.  
Marko just nodded, smiling at his brothers, knowing he had taken the right decision.

"Yes." He answered them both, then ran out, not bothering to hear what they had to say about it. He wouldn't waste any more time.  
His mate needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kenny Loggins' I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man) from Footloose.


End file.
